The Book & the Bee
by ivorykeys09
Summary: Dan/Blair. Post-finale.  Blair was always the bee, and Dan was always the book...until they fell in love.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Just like a book, you cannot judge Blair Waldorf by her cover. From afar, she may seem like she is always conniving and cold and cruel...<p>

_No._ You must open her.

Just like ambiguous chapter titles, you cannot believe all of Blair's features. To the eye, she may seem like she has it all together– that her pristine clothing and flawless makeup automatically equals a perfect life...

_No._ You must read further.

Blair is not the sentences. Blair is not even the words. The true soul and being of Blair Waldorf is the in _ink_. The one thing that – if it _didn't_ exist – wouldn't give you words or sentences or chapter titles or the book.

One must read past all of those clouding barriers to get to know the real Blair. And Dan Humphrey is damn proud that he did just that. He found her ink.

_(Almost like a tattoo_, Dan thinks, and he can't help but smirk at the irony of the thought. Up on the list of things Blair hates – the same list that had previously included Brooklyn and he _himself_ – are tattoos. He lets out a laugh as he thinks about Blair Waldorf in a tattoo parlor. Like a nun in a strip club, she would stand there with her nose scrunched, in the adorable way that makes his heart melt, looking disgusted in every way.)

The thing about ink is that it stains. It leaves a mark. And Blair Waldorf has certainly left a mark on Dan.

And so for Blair to even _consider_ marrying the Prince or forgiving Chuck sends daggers straight through his heart.

Seeing her on the arm of Louis nearly kills him every time, especially when he has to see that glimmering jewel upon her finger. Even though he can tell by her eyes that her heart isn't in the engagement, this is still _Blair_, and that is still a yellow _diamond_, so she flaunts it proudly anyway. Although she might as well punch him in the face with her ring-adorned left fist because it certainly feels that way each time he lays eyes on it.

No Charlie, no Vanessa, no Serena could ever take her place.

He misses her already and she hasn't even left yet.

**::**

You know when a bee buzzes around your head, and even after you swat at it and it flies away, you _swear_ you still hear it buzzing and hitting your ear?

To Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey is that damn bee. (And she doesn't miss the irony of Dan being the "B" this time).

Even when he's not around, she can still hear him. Still feel him. Yes, after every time Chuck hurts her again, and every time she runs away to Louis, she can still hear him say _I told you so. _And _I won't hurt you. _And...

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I lost you._

_I love you._

And she _sees_ how his face changes whenever he sees her ring. How he may smile with those captivating brown eyes to the rest of the world, but inside he is no longer there.

And if only he knew how much she wanted to rip off the ring and throw it away. How she would even travel to _Brooklyn_ just to throw it in the river.

But she won't take it off. And she won't throw it away. She will continue to flash it because she is engaged to Prince Louis Grimaldi of Monaco.

And because many, _many_ people showed up to her engagement party.

And because she has an entire _country_ expecting great things of her.

And because she is supposed to be the happiest girl on earth to become a princess.

And because...

And _because_...

Her heart constricts as she sits atop her bed. Her breaths become hurried and deep, and she feels a panic attack coming on. As she looks around her room, she can't help but realize that this won't be her room for much longer. She will have another room. Which will be _theirs._ As she scans her beloved childhood chambers, her eyes catch the two ripped and flimsy movie tickets tacked to her bulletin board. _Dorota must have put them there while she was cleaning,_ Blair thinks, and she can't stop her feet from walking over to her desk.

_Why do I have both?_

And she smirks when she remembers the reason. She had joked all night that their movie date would never happen again, even though inwardly she adored it. And so Dan, the sweetheart that he always is, gave her his ticket. "A souvenir, if you will," he had teased harmlessly, bowing before her, and she wasn't at all ashamed by the laugh that had erupted out of her. And now, as she holds the stub in her hand, she smiles sadly, remembering how that was one of the best nights she had ever had, but knowing that once she was in Monaco, it would never happen again. Right before a tear can fall down her cheek, a knock sounds on her door.

The door cracks open, and once Louis walks in, Blair finally let's the tears fall. Because he is such a nice guy, and he really truly loves her. But she cannot bear being in a marriage that is one-sided.

"We need to talk."

**::**

Dan knows he is being pathetic, just sitting here feeling sorry for himself. But he really thought she would love him too. And he really did think she would change her mind and – this time – run away to _him_.

So when he hears the banging on the door, the last person he is expecting to find standing outside his apartment is Blair Waldorf.

But there she is, looking more beautiful than he remembered.

"Blair, please don't make this harder than it is-"

He is cut of by Blair's hand in the air– but he nearly misses it due to the lack of shimmer.

His eyes scan every inch of her hand over and over and over and over again for a ring, but every time, her finger is still bare. She notices his gaze.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't go," Blair says, shaking her head.

"I-I don't understand."

"Do I have to spell it out, Humphrey?" she jabs, and he can't help but smirk. She lowers her voice, "I don't love Louis; I never did."

And _finally_, Dan feels his heart warm again. He clears his throat. "Then why are you here?"

"Because...because..." Her voice is trembling and Dan instinctively wraps his arms around her, and pulling her into his embrace. "Because I love _you_," she mumbles against his chest. "And it took me too damn long to realize it."

He chuckles, and she revels in the sound. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" He sighs and kisses her head. "I love you too."

"I know," she says happily, and looks up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"I love you so much," he repeats, and at _long_ last finally kisses her again. And for the first time in weeks, she feels so utterly happy she can barely stay standing. She is finally listening to her heart and she feels a relief she never thought was possible.

**::**

Blair was always the bee, and Dan was always the book.

But just like a book, you have to really read Blair Waldorf.

And just like a bee, Dan Humphrey will always be with her.

When Blair became the book and Dan became the bee, they'll never know.

But that doesn't really matter, does it?

* * *

><p>Thank you to iluvenis who semi-beta'd this. Thanks girly!<p>

And to all of my Dair shippers... let's keep up the hope. :)

**Review please?**


End file.
